Coming Home
by Shannon1991xo
Summary: 'There's no place like home'


He's standing outside the house looking at the bouquets of flowers placed against the wall as he waits for the hearse to arrive. He had to get out of the house, away from all the noise and the horrible atmosphere inside.

This wasn't how he imagined things would end. David and Max are distraught, Lily doesn't understand why her mummy isn't around but he just can't deal with it. His head hurts and this is all so overwhelming for him. So much has happened in the last few months, too much for anyone to even properly deal with.

He turns as the rest of his family make their way out of the house and the hearse pulls up. Lily runs towards him and instantly raises her arms up to him. Instantly he lifts the little girl into his arms and glances at David who is clutching Max's hand. They'd had a massive discussion about taking the kids to the funeral but David had ultimately decided it was for the best.

'Come on then, princess.' He says quietly. He cuddles her close to his shoulder as he watches the other residents begin to make their way out of their houses.

'Mumma Angel.' Lily says glancing up at the sky as tears fill Nick's eyes.

'Yeah, mummy's an angel now sweetheart. Way, way up in the sky.' He replies. Sighing he stares up at the sky until he feels a hand rest on his shoulder. Turning to his left he smiles slightly as he sees the person standing beside him, the one person he's wanted and needed for weeks now.

'You came.' He almost whispers and she nods her head.

'Of course I came.' She replies. Almost instantly he reaches for her hand and she links her fingers through his as Gail glares at her from the other end of the hearse.

* * *

'Shhh... Lily, you need to be quiet.' Nick says as he gently bounces the little girl on his knee.

'Want daddy!' Lily mumbles.

'Hey, look here sweetie. What's Auntie Carla got in her bag? Shall we look and see?' Carla asks as she opens her back and begins to rummage through it.

'Ah, here we go. What's this?' Carla says quietly as she pulls out a mini Minnie Mouse tsum tsum.

'For me?' Lily asks and Carla nods her head.

'For you, sweetie.' She replies. Lily smiles and leans back against Nick as she holds the tsum tsum in her hands.

'Thank you.' Nick whispers and Carla shakes her head.

'You've got nothing to thank me for.' She replies. They're sitting near the back of the church so Lily doesn't disturb the service and also so Carla can avoid Gail's glares.

'You okay?' She asks glancing up at him.

'Mmm...' He replies quietly.

* * *

'You shouldn't be here. We don't want you here!' Gail says as she stands in front of Carla in the middle of the Rovers.

'She's here because I asked her to be here, mum.' Nick says automatically standing up beside Carla.

'You don't need her Nicky love, she's bad news.' Gail replies.

'Mum, today is not the time nor place for this. Carla is here because I wanted her here and you don't get a say in that.' Nick says as David makes his way over with Lily who instantly reaches her arms out to Carla.

'Mum, stop. Carla is more than welcome here and I for one am so grateful that she came.' David says handing the little girl over to Carla.

'Look, why don't I take Lily back to yours? I don't want to cause trouble here and she looks exhausted so...' Carla suggests and David sighs.

'You don't have to.' He says.

'Honestly it's fine. I'm quite happy to take her nine and get her settled in bed. I can take Max as well if you want.' Carla replies.

'Do you want to go back to the house with Auntie Carla?' David asks and Lily nods her head.

'Okay. Here's the keys. You don't have to take Max, he's fine here.' David replies. Nodding her head Carla takes the keys and smiles slightly at Nick before leaving the pub.

'Will we go get you in your jimjams and have a story?' Carla asks as Lily rests her head against Carla's shoulder.

'Milk?' Lily asks and Carla nods her head.

'You can have some milk.' Carla replies.

* * *

A little over two hours later Nick makes his way into the Platts' carrying a tray of food covered with tinfoil. He closes the door behind him and smiles slightly as he takes in the scene before him. Carla is curled up on the sofa with Lily by her side, both of them fast asleep. Grabbing a blanket from the other chair he gently drapes it over them before carrying the tray through to the kitchen.

'Nick...' Carla mumbles as her eyes flicker open and she glances over at the kitchen.

'Hey, it's me... I brought you some food.' He says making his way over to the sofa.

'Mm. I was reading her a story but we must've fell asleep.' She replies causing him to smile.

'I see that.' He says sitting on the arm of the sofa.

'I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner.' She says and he shakes his head.

'Don't apologise, you're here now and that's all that matters.' He replies and she glances at Lily.

'She's too little to have already lost her mummy.' She almost whispers and he sighs.

'Come home, Carla?' He asks.

'I can't Nick. I've hurt so many people around here, I hurt you.' She replies and he reaches for her hand.

'I forgive you and if you're worrying about my mum, ignore her. She'll get over it but I love you and I need you and I was stupid to ever let you go. I knew I couldn't have got through today without you. Everything was so overwhelming and everything was getting so muddled up in here.' He says tapping his head as tears fill her eyes.

'You're the only person who makes everything okay. You never ran away when the brain injury started playing up, you stayed by my side. I need you more than I've ever needed anyone, Carla. Please come home?' He adds.

'A-Are you sure?' She asks and he smiles.

'Positive. I just want my wife back.' He replies.

'Okay. I'll come home.' She says quietly.


End file.
